


The Art of Innocence

by noxsoulmate



Series: Innocence [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Neville Longbottom, Blow Jobs, Clumsy Neville, Committed Relationship, M/M, Not So Innocent, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, boyfriends to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: The students of Hogwarts might think Neville to be an innocent soul - but Dean and Seamus know better…
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom/Dean Thomas
Series: Innocence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845382
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	The Art of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> **Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration**  
>  _pairing:_ none, but must include either Harry or Neville or both  
>  _prompt:_ Innocence  
>  _word count limits:_ 500 to 1000 words
> 
> When I first read my prompt, I thought of innocent things... like babies or young students... and then my friends came around and ruined me 😂 when [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9) challenged me to write some Neville/Dean/Seamus smut... I did. And then I had to write this first part as my actual entry because the smutshot went way over the allowed word count 😂
> 
> So have fun with a mini-series of Neville, Dean and Seamus.

Growing up at Hogwarts certainly had its perks - but it also had its cons. For instance, most people thought they knew everything about the other. Or at least the general picture. For instance: everyone knew Hermione was a bookworm, Ron had a temper, and Harry was a bit of a troublemaker.

When it came to Neville, there were two things his fellow students assumed of him.

He was clumsy.

And he was innocent.

While the first one was certainly true, the latter…

Neville’s eyes wandered across the table and over to where Dean and Seamus were in a heated discussion with Hermione about one thing or another. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but Dean’s face suddenly split into a wide grin before he broke into roaring laughter. Hermione joined him, chuckling heartily while Seamus rolled his eyes, so Neville suspected it was a funny subject, maybe even at Seamus’ expense. Maybe it was a tale about one of Seamus’ countless explosions. Or maybe-

“Hello, Neville.”

Neville jumped at the sudden presence next to him and Hannah’s voice so close to him. Thankfully, he hadn’t had anything spill-able in his hands at the moment - or it would have been all over him now.

Clumsy? Yep, mark him down for that.

“Hannah, hey. What’s up?”

The nice Hufflepuff girl had become a rather close friend over the terrors of their seventh year and now in their unplanned eighth year, they often partnered up in class. So Neville was prepared to answer any school-related question.

But he was wholly unprepared for what came next.

“Do you have any plans this weekend?”

“I- what? No- ehm; no, why?”

“Would you like to go to Hogsmeade?”

“Hogsmeade? Why?”

Hannah’s soft smile flickered slightly but Neville couldn’t understand why. Was she asking for a study date? But then, why Hogsmeade?

“Because…” Hannah began, her smile back in place. “I wanted to ask you on a date.”

“A- a date? As in- like… like a _real_ date? Like-”

“Yeah,” she interrupted, beaming at him.

And oh Merlin. Oh, great Gryffindor, this was- this was _so not_ something Neville was prepared for. 

“I- Hannah, I-”

“Whoa, look at this!”

The loud call came from the neighbouring Ravenclaw table, where Terry Boot (Hannah’s ex, if Neville wasn’t mistaken) was looking at them, a malicious grin on his face.

“Look at that, Longbottom, the great Snake Slayer - blushing like an innocent virgin when a pretty girl asks him out.”

There came some chuckles from around them but the really terrible thing about that statement was the sudden attention it had drawn to Neville’s current predicament.

And Hannah’s reaction did not make it any better. She was glaring daggers at Terry, firing back at him.

“At least he’s not an insensitive arse like you.”

“Aww, is that right, Longbottom? Are you sensitive?” Terry taunted, garnering some more chuckles - and even more attention.

Just then, Hannah chose to take his hand as she spoke again.

“I’d rather date a sensible man like Neville than a prick like you. Now shut up, Terry.”

“A man?” Terry laughed. “What a fine _man_ you’ve picked. Can’t even bloody answer you, he’s so scared. Innocent virgin, I’m telling you. You’ll have no fun with _him_.”

Neville’s face was burning and if he knew anything about himself, he knew his face was as scarlet as his remembrall from first year.

How the hell had he gotten into this situation?

Risking a gaze to his other side, he was not surprised to find his friends all looking at him, most likely unsure if he wanted them to step in or if he would rather not make this into anything bigger than it already was.

It was Seamus who first understood what Neville was silently begging of them.

“Oi, shut up, Boot!” he called out. “We all saw you naked once - we know no girl would have any _fun_ with _you_!”

Now, THAT got a good few shocked laughs out of the people around them.

Dean was quick to continue.

“Yeah, and why do you never shut up? What? Are you trying to _talk_ the girls into a frenzy?”

The laughter grew, simultaneous to the colour rising in Terry’s face. It all exploded when Hermione threw in her own comment.

“Not to forget that you’re a lousy kisser.” When people around them gasped, Hermione smirked as she looked over at Hannah. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Absolutely,” Hannah replied, joining into the laughter.

It took all of two seconds for Terry to give up on this lost battle. As quick as he could, he got up and stormed from the Great Hall, not glancing back even once. 

Within all the commotion, Neville leaned in to quietly speak to Hannah.

“Look, thanks for asking me. But I’m sorry, I have to decline. At least in the way you implied.” 

Hannah’s smile dropped, but after a moment, she nodded and Neville hastened to reassure her.

“Though if you would like to go as friends, I’m absolutely down for it.”

Her smile - while not as bright - was back and she leaned in to hug him.

“Friends sounds perfect.”

He returned the hug but was glad when she slipped away from their table unnoticed, everyone still busy joking about Terry. 

Feeling bad for that, Neville soon left the Great Hall as well.

He made it as far as the second floor, when a hand reached for his, pulling him behind a tapestry. Instantly, soft lips were on his, a second pair on his neck, nibbling against his pulse point as he was pushed further against the stonewall. Grinning, he melted into the kisses and when Seamus’ lips left his to wander down his neck, Dean’s were there right away, their hands already tugging on his clothes.

“Innocent my ass,” Seamus muttered, sinking to his knees as he opened Neville’s pants, freeing his cock. “If they knew the things you like to do…” He cut himself off by taking Neville into his mouth.

Neville’s groan was swallowed by Dean’s kiss, right before he ended it.

“But they never _will_ know,” Dean whispered, hand wandering to Neville’s arse, grabbing it. “Because we’re not _ever_ going to share you.”

“Fine by me,” Neville breathed out, his own hand sneaking into Dean’s pants as he closed his eyes and let the ministrations of his boyfriends erase all memories of any awkwardness in his life.

If only Hogwarts’ students knew about them; certainly, no one would ever again believe Neville to be innocent…


End file.
